


Game Night

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [9]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Game Night with the boys because who doesn't like gay shit?????





	Game Night

"Fuck YOU!" Tyler said as got hit by a red shell. "I hate this fucking game." he muttered quietly as Smitty laughed at him. "John I swear to God, I will hit you." Smitty said as John kept kissing him. He whined after he said that "Why. Don't you like it?" He said as he kissed down his neck. "Calm down on the PDA over there." Jon said as he came back from the kitchen. John hummed before putting his chin on Smittys shoulder. 

"Im done, this game is BULLSHIT!" Tyler said as he slammed the controller down and walked away, probably to go get food. "Ooh! I know a game!" Craig piped up. "Does it have to involve with Tyler losing his shit?" Brian asked as he ran his fingers through Brocks hair. Craig shook his head "Nah, unless he doesn't like the person." 

Smitty leaned back onto John, "What is it?" Criag smiled at him "Spin the bottle!" he exclaimed happily. Jon snorted "Are we 15 again?" he asked, laughing quietly when Evan nudged him with his elbow. Tyler came back, plopping down next to Anthony. "I'm back, what's happening?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "Were gonna play spin the bottle." Nogla said as he put his controller down. Tyler shrugged "Mkay."

Nogla raised his hand "I vote not playing, I have a girlfriend." Anthony agreed. Craig hummed quietly "Okay so you two aren't playing?" he asked as he looked at Anthony and Nogla. They both nodded.

Craig clapped his hands excitedly "Okay! So.. We need a bottle." He said as he looked at everyone. Evan sat up "I'll get one." he offered and walked away. "So.. Jon.. Plan on kissin' Evan?" Smitty asked as he winked at him. Jons face turned a light red "Fuck off." he said. Craig smiled as Evan came back with a coke bottle. John whined loudly when Smitty moved away from him to get beside him. Smitty rolled his eyes as everyone got beside eachother. "John could you stop whining about your fucking boyfriend for five seconds." Brian said as he sat next to him. "Nope." John said, popping the 'p'. 

"Who's going first?" Brock asked as he yawned. Brian smiled at him and scooted closer to him. "I will!" Jon said excitedly. He spun the bottle, it going from _Craig.._

_Evan..._

_Smitty_..

_John.._

_Brian.._

_Brock.._

Tyler!

"Oh!" Jon said as he looked up at him. Tyler rolled his eyes "Just c'mon." he said as he leaned over to him. They shared a quick kiss. Everyone cheered and some one wolf whistled while Evan sat there, his lips set into a thin line until they pulled apart. 

They took turns until it was Smittys turn. He spun the bottle and to his luck, it was on John. "Oh yay." he said sarcastically while his boyfriend put a hand on his heart. "Smitty! So mean!" he whined. Smitty smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. John happily put his hands on his face to pull him closer. "Okay, okay, no making out please." Tyler said as Brian fake gagged. John pulled away and wrapped one of his arms around Smittys waist. 

Jon reached out to spin the bottle. After a few moments of it spinning, it landed on Evan. Jon stared at the bottle for a moment, then turning to Evan. They probably stared at each other for 3 minutes before Noglas loud voice startled him "Just kiss, ye' bastards!" he said as a smile grew on his face. Jon gulped before leaning in to kiss him. When they kissed everyone cheered. "Final-fucking-ly!" Anthony yelled. When they pulled apart Jon looked around, everyone had big smiles on their faces, some even giving him thumbs ups. "Game over! They can go fuck now." John said as he pulled Smitty into his lap. 

Every one laughed and they all sat there the rest of the night. When everyone was asleep, Jon sat up from where he was laying on the couch. 

He looked around the dark room, only being able to see the people from the TV and the moon's light. He looked around at his friends. He looked at how Smitty and John were cuddling together and how Brian and Brock were huddled together. It made his heart ache. He wanted to love someone too. I mean, he did, he kissed him that day, but he didn't know if he liked him back. 

He sat up and tiptoed to the bathroom. He turned on the light, squinting a little at the sudden brightness. He looked at himself in the mirror with his tired, blue eyes. He sighed, jumping a little when he turned to turn off the light when he saw someone in the doorway. "Sorry, sorry," Evan whispered "I just saw you leave and I got worried." he explained. 

Jon nodded "Well, I'm okay." he whispered back as he looked up at him. Evan furrowed his eyebrows "Whats wrong?" he asked as he stepped in the bathroom. Jon sighed "Well.. I like this person, but I don't know if they like me back, yknow?" Evan nodded, closing the door behind him. "Well try it out on me, say I'm the person you like."  _You **are** the person I like _Jon thought, nodding at him. Jon took in a breath "'Hey, I like you so maybe we should go out?' how was that?" Evan thought for a moment "Yeah that should work, now tell them." Jon nodded "Hey, I like you so maybe we should go out?" he said as he looked up at him. Evan nodded "Yeah that." Jon smiled shyly "Dude, you  _are_ the person I like." Jon said as he looked down.

"Wait.. What?!" Evan said as his face slowly turned red. Jon nodded "Yeah.. I like you." 

Evan grinned before taking Jon's face in his hands "Of course I'll go out with you." he said quietly. His eyes flickered to Jons lips "Can I?" the older male nodded "Please." Jon begged. Evan closed the inches between them as they kissed. It was probably 3 am and they were making out in a bathroom. As soon as they were done, they went back into the living room. When Evan laid down, he put his arms out for Jon. Jon shuffled towards him and laid down on his chest. 

The sounds of Evans heartbeat slowly put Jon to sleep as they cuddled.

.

.

.

Craig woke the next morning, stretching as he popped his back. He looked over on the couch, seeing Evan and Jon still asleep "My plan worked." he mumbled as he got up. He smiled at the two before stumbling into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit, Dec 31st 2018: how is this so fucking popular actually what? My series doesn't get this much lmao


End file.
